This invention relates to a flat circuit member-installing structure for installing a flat circuit member on a resin-molded panel.
FIG. 9 shows a commonly-known installing structure for installing a flat circuit member in a resin-molded panel, in which a groove 2 is formed in the resin-molded panel 1, and the flat circuit member 3 is received in this groove 2, thus effecting the flat installation (horizontal installation).
The groove 2 is formed by recessing a circuit member-installing surface 4 of the resin-molded panel 1. The groove 2 is formed such that its groove bottom portion is parallel to the circuit member-installing surface 4 and front and reverse surfaces of the flat circuit member 3. Further, the groove 2 is formed such that the spacing between its opposed groove side portions corresponds to the width of the flat circuit member 3.
In the above technique, the path of installation of the flat circuit member 3 on the circuit member-installing surface 4 is not always straight, and therefore the flat circuit member 3 need to be folded and bent (see a bent portion 5) at an intermediate portion thereof as shown in FIG. 10, and as a result there is encountered a problem that the efficiency of the operation is affected (Increased time and labor are required for the operation.).
And besides, a reaction force, tending to restore the bent portion 5 into its original condition, develops at this bent portion 5, and therefore there arises a problem that the upper-side portion of the flat circuit member 3 is, in some cases, disengaged from the groove 2.